


a satisfying menu

by tommymango



Series: God's Menu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Background Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, Cunnilingus, F/M, Panic Attacks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymango/pseuds/tommymango
Summary: Atsumu had been on the hunt for a good graphic designer to make some flyers for Onigiri Miya as a late birthday present. Considering Osamu had bought him the jacket he had been wanting for a year, but couldn’t justify spending the money on, it’s a fair trade. Finding a designer who met their standards was hard though, so if Atsumu is hiring her, she must be good.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: God's Menu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	a satisfying menu

**Author's Note:**

> t/w: mentions of self harm, panic and anxiety attacks  
> December update: i added in some more parts, changed the title that i hated and proof read for once (but not well lmao)
> 
> y'all see that tweet about the sexual tension between a chef and photographer? that's what created this fkn mess. I also really like yachi/osamu after seeing that manga panel where he almost murders her with the ball vs official art where they're bringing out the onigiri.
> 
> characterization comes from the chapter in the light novel about osamu opening up his store.
> 
> i don't know where this series is going but it's gonna be like 5 parts and end with my fav couple. 
> 
> i proofread, but like barely.

Osamu had been sleeping with Keiji and Yukie for a month before it came to a stop. Keiji decided to stop playing chicken with the man he had been crushing on since high school and asked him out. He’s happy for him, Keiji deserves to have sweet, tender love given to him rather than just casual sex. On the other hand, Yukie has given up sex for a while to focus on herself, which he’s proud of her for. She deserves self-love, especially after the late night talks they’ve had in post coital bliss about how sometimes she doesn’t feel like she’s enough for herself or isn’t living up to the expectations she gave herself. To which he’s always listened to and he always answered her calls to let her vent, even if it was at 2AM. Even though they’ve stopped sleeping together, they’ve become good friends to him in Tokyo, which he really needed, being far from his family.

The truth is, he’s never really been alone, not even when he got his own apartment in Osaka, because his brother was stopping by everyday to raid his fridge and complain about his training. It’s weird being in Tokyo without having his brother barge into his home, late at night when he’s hungry and wants to watch tv with him. Maybe it’s Atsumu’s twin senses tingling, but right then, his brother facetimes him. Reaching for his phone on his end table, he answers.

Pretending to be annoyed, he asks, “What do ya want, ‘tsumu?”

“To see how much you miss my ass. How long are ya gonna be there man? I haven’t had a real meal in like five years without you here,” Atsumu whines. Through the camera he can see his brother’s messy hair, he must have woken up from a nap with how groggy his voice sounds.

He hums and thinks for a bit before replying, “Well, I think I might stay a lil longer. I don’t know how much I can trust these Tokyo folks before I can leave ‘em with the shop.”

Atsumu’s eyes roll through the screen as groans, “Man, at least come visit or somethin’ I’m dying.”

“You’ll survive. I’m sure Sakusa won’t let ya starve.” To which Atsumu laughs. He like these small talks with him, but he misses them in person.

“So anyway, I finally found a graphic designer for those flyers I promised ya. It’s that little Karasuno manager you almost killed! She’s out in Tokyo now working for some fancy company and is givin’ me a friends discount after I worked my charms on her!”

A second voice comes in off camera, “No you didn’t, you begged Hinata to talk to her when she was here to see if she could give you some sort of deal before you even spoke with her because you’re a cheap ass.” Ah, yes, how Osamu has grown to like Sakusa for moments like this.

Atsumu turns to yell at his boyfriend, “Omi! Stop telling people my secrets!” Turning back to look at his brother, he adds, “Anyway, I’ll text ya her info. She’s pretty busy apparently, but she said she can pencil ya in before you open. Ya just gotta let her know when yer available.”

“Alright, sounds good, thanks ‘tsumu.”

“No problem ‘Sumu. Anyway, I gotta go, Omi looks pissed that I didn’t do my dishes yet. I’ll call ya later!” They flip each other off because that’s how they are, but he’s grateful to his brother for these small chats.

Atsumu had been on the hunt for a good graphic designer to make some flyers for Onigiri Miya as a late birthday present. Considering Osamu had bought him the jacket he had been wanting for a year, but couldn’t justify spending the money on, it’s a fair trade. Finding a designer who met their standards was hard though, so if Atsumu is hiring her, she must be good.

Almost immediately after hanging up, he gets the information for Yachi Hitoka, the cute ass manager from Karasuno. If he remembers correctly from what Hinata told him at a get together with Atsumu, her posters were why they could afford to go to Tokyo. If she was that good at 15, he can’t wait to see what she’s able to pull out for him. They exchanges a few texts before they agree to meet on Tuesday, early morning. Lately, he’s been feeling more stress than excitement for the Tokyo location, unsure if he can bring the same success to Tokyo as he did in Osaka. It's the uncertainty that is eating at him lately, wondering if he'll be able to even break even on his investments in this new place. At least back in Osaka, he was able to communicate and network easily because anyone who wanted to escape Hyogo went there. He was talking to his own people, even if he didn't know them, while here, no one likes making small talk, with a cold attitude he's not used to. But this brings back some of those happy feelings from when he first started Onigiri Miya. Those feelings make him look forward to work for once.

\---

Choosing Yachi was a mistake. Not because she’s bad at what she does, but because she’s really pretty. Yachi is radiant without even trying, her camera hanging around her neck, hair tied up in a high ponytail and boy does he love the modern professional look she has going on while he looks like he just crawled out of bed (which he kind of did since he’s covering his bed head with a hat). He remembers her being adorable at nationals, but there’s a difference in the confidence she has now, no longer stuttering or freaking out compared to his memory of when Suna approached her once to see if she could hand him a ball that went on Karasuno’s court and she bowed and said sorry like it was her fault. She's using jargon he hasn't heard before, but she takes note of his confused face and explains anything he doesn't understand going through the steps she's taking to create the materials his brother is paying for. 

They spend a good half hour talking, discussing what kind of aesthetic Osamu would like to see. They have two hours to work before he has to open the shop and Yachi wants to record him making an onigiri before their session ends.

“You know, I looked at the Instagram page for your place, are you taking the photos yourself?” she mentions as the camera shutter goes off.

“Are they that bad,” he laughs, half joking as the other half hopes his things don’t look too unprofessional.

“No! It gives it a more authentic feeling! But I noticed you don’t post that much! I can show you some ways to increase your social media presence, if you would like.” She’s too nice, so he listens while she works, explaining the influence locals can have on their friends if he shares some posts to his stories while taking various photos at different angles.

“Okay, so for the video, I’m going to stand behind you on a chair and record. Is that alright?”

“Do whatever you need to.” Suddenly, there’s a chair behind him and she’s standing on it, wrapping her arm around him to hold her camera. She’s so close he can smell the soft scent of her perfume. There's notes of raspberries and grapefruits, alongside the scent of warm roses. It suits her more bright personality. It tingles his senses, bringing comfort to his body. Her tiny body is pressed up against his broad back, barely even covering it, adding an additional warmth with his already hot face. He’s trying so hard to not blush or chop his damn finger off feeling her soft breath against his ear. All these sensations combined are going straight to his dick. God dammit, he’s a professional this can’t happen right now so he’s forcing himself to think back to the time Atsumu got so drunk and ugly cried when Sakusa dumped him once, causing him to over drink and throw up over the balcony of their parents house. Thankfully, that works, and he gets through it until Yachi is satisfied with the recording and the photos of his final product.

They finish some final discussions as she sketches out some ideas for him and talk about what he does and doesn’t like. Once they’re done, Osamu excuses himself to go to his fridge in the back and returns with a week’s worth of food he prepared for her as a thank you.

“Y-you really didn’t have to do this,” she exclaims, but Osamu knows no one turns down free food as she’s reading over the heating and storage instructions he wrote for her. “This is really too much but thank you! Now I don’t have to worry about whether or not I’ll have time to make food this week!”

“Well, ya know if ya need to make something quick, I can always help you" The words leave his mouth before he can process what he’s saying, "I can show ya some easy meal prep recipes if you wanna come by again.”

Her eyes light up, and wow they’re so bright and pretty. “That would be great! Maybe when we go through what I made, you can show me some recipes!”

“Sounds like a plan.”

For the rest of the day, he works with that fruity floral scent on his shirt and he really doesn't mind it.

That night, he requests to follow her on Instagram, not to stalk her photos but to able to tag her work when it’s done. At least that’s what his intention was before she accepts and follows both of his accounts back. Clicking on her profile, he goes as far back to her third year of high school, trying not to like anything besides the most recent photo she has of her, her mother and what looks like her step-dad at dinner, celebrating her new job. There’s other photos, like one of her at her mom’s wedding, looking elegant in a light pink floor length gown. And he definitely double taps the photo of her in Paris standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. She's well traveled, and it looks like she took a trip through Europe with that stink faced middle blocker and Yamaguchi not too long ago. There are even photos of her in various parts of Asia with her family. He starts to wonder if Hinata or Kageyama have introduced her to any of their teammates. It wouldn't be hard to introduce her to someone who meets her standards of culture and education, like Meian Shugo who represented them as Japan's captain on the national team and is an avid traveler. There's Adriah Tomas, the European who loves fancy cheeses and has a home in Switzerland according to Atsumu. Even going out with someone like Ushijima would be worthwhile, after all he has been dominating the Division 1 League and takes regular trips to Paris and the United States for fun.

He pops back to his feed so he can stop thinking about her and sees Atsumu’s newest photo and it’s of him and Yachi, with his arm around her waist. He’s not jealous, not at all, even though he has his arm around her and she’s showing that pretty smile she gets when she’s super excited that he only saw once today while she was going through her camera. No, no jealousy at all. It’s captioned, “tbt when I got to work with my old friend @yachihitoka! She did a great job on our merch packaging!” Old friend? He spoke to her like twice at nationals and totally freaked her out when all he asked was if she knew were the bathrooms are. The bastard knew he would see this. But Osamu also knows that Sakusa doesn’t have Instagram, so he screenshots it and sends it to him. That’ll teach him.

Throughout the week, Yachi sends him DMs of the progress she’s making, giving updates and asking for his input, while also adding in compliments about the food she had that day. He makes sure he always replies when he gets a minute to even look at his phone at work. It's nice, and he even uses emojis for once. Apparently Yachi is big on giving credit where credit is due and posts stories of the onigiris he gave her, tagging him and his shop. Taking her advice, he reposts it to the restaurant’s story with a small gif of a cat holding a sign that says "thanks." It helps him gain some followers from old Karasuno volleyball team members and some of her coworkers. He appreciates it and blushes a bit at her captions that have little hearts on them.

Later that night, after he’s done with his shower, he has a new Instagram notification.

From Yachi:

**The curry you made is amazing! Can you send me the recipes for everything you’ve made?**

From Osamu:

**Yeah, of course. I can type them up for you by the time you come over.**

From Yachi:

**Sounds good 😊 Do you mind if I come over to your place instead of going to the restaurant? I think Atsumu mentioned you live in my area when he was emailing me**

From Osamu:

**Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll send you my address.**

God, he doesn’t know if he should thank Atsumu or punch him for becoming his wingman.

\---

Two weeks later, she’s at his place, sitting at his dining room table going through some prints she created and showing him the short videos and gifs for his social media. Maybe this isn’t as professional as it should be, but he’s happy she’s here going through her process with him and making the small edits he’s asking for. They’re finished within the hour.

"Do ya usually go to clients houses?" He lightly jokes and sees her face turn pink.

"N-no. I just wanted to give you back your containers from the food! Plus the office is being closed for fumigation and your restaurant doesn't have wifi!"

"Alright, alright, can't argue with that. Ya wanna get started on some food while ya wait for those files to attach?" She nods, blush not fully gone yet.

As promised, he’s showing her how to create some quick, easy to make meals. He doesn’t have to work too hard because she’s a pretty good cook and learns quick. “Do you usually cook for yerself?”

“Yeah, my mom wasn’t around all the time because of her job and my dad passed away when I was five, so I had to learn to cook when I was young. Sometimes I’d pack our lunches together or make dinner for us since she didn’t have time.” She continues to carefully chop up the sweet potato as she talks, “Lately I haven’t been able to cook because of all the work I’ve taken on.” He’s notices how much thinner she is than high school. Juggling a family, work, bills, all of it is a full-time job and he knows all too well the stress that comes with that, barely even able to keep up with his old teammates and friends in Hyogo.

He’s also just a little confused. If she knows how to cook and is clearly smart as hell, she surely could have found out how to do this herself with a quick google search, so why agree to come over? Maybe that confidence is reserved for emails and working with clients, because she seems so nervous at times when they talk about anything other than their jobs, a stutter slightly coming through, like she’s keeping her guard up or is hyper aware of where she is.

And oh, now it hits him, the way she’s been intently looking at his hands and how fast they work and how she stares a little too much at his lips when he talks. Or how she can’t make eye contact with him without blushing just a bit. Oh, and there’s the fact she asked to come to his house instead of the restaurant. And he thinks, _wow I’m really dumb sometimes._ He stops chopping for a second and stares into her eyes, leaning in hoping he’s reading this situation right because he might as well shoot his shot now that she's not working on his things anymore.

He stops before doing anything, asking, “Is this okay?”

Stuttering, eyes completely shut, Yachi responds, “Y-yeah. It’s okay.”

He doesn’t hold back after that, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. They’re soft, just like the rest of her and he’s pulling her closer to lift her to a nearby countertop that isn’t occupied by knives or food. Her arms are wrapped around his neck to pull him in that his hips hit the counter between her legs. He keeps his hands at her waist, not wanting to push her too far, but she’s taking the initiative and moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt, encouraging him to pull it off, which he does.

Fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, she takes it off, hands a little shaky. Through the thin lace of her bra, he can see her nipples poking through, making him even harder seeing her like this. “Shit, Yachi, what do you want to do?”

Biting her lip, she’s quiet for a second and can’t even look at him until she finally says, “Do you have condoms?” He nods, motioning to his room. “Can you grab them? I’ll wait here.”

She wants him to fuck her on the counter and it makes him groan as he tries not to run into his room. He grabs the last condom thanking the gods he had just one more. It hasn’t expired thankfully, so he rushes back to Yachi who is still where he left her. Placing the condom next to her, he pulls her into his body and starts kissing her neck. That sweet scent of her perfume is on her again and he can't get enough, inhaling it as he places open mouthed kisses all over her. She’s biting back moans, so he starts going lower, wanting to make her lose control. Unhooking her bra and cupping her breast in one hand and covers the other with his mouth, licking her nipple, lightly biting and sucking it into his mouth. While she’s getting a little louder, it’s not enough so he moves his hands even further to pull her shorts down as she lifts her hips off the counter.

He has her lean back onto her forearms so he can trace kisses down her body, going lower until he’s kissing her over her black lace panties. He spreads her thighs to tease her by softly licking her thighs, biting in areas that she seems to be sensitive in based on the way she bites her bottom lip and the small gasps that escape. Yachi still isn’t looking at him, but her moans are a little louder now. _How fucking cute_. He keeps teasing her until she’s rocking her hips into the air which he takes as a cue to remove her underwear and give her what she needs. At the first touch of his tongue on her wet cunt, she finally gives him the loud, sweet moan he’s been longing to hear and starts to flick his tongue against her clit until she’s practically grinding on his face, unable to hold back, desperate to cum. Even her pussy smells sweet, fuck.

His fingers enter her slowly to get her ready for what is to come. They glide so easily, practically dripping on to the counter as he fucks her, finding her g-spot and puts his focus on hitting it every time. It doesn’t take long for her to cum over his fingers, back arching as her legs shake. They kiss through it, letting her recover for a moment before she’s pulling him in tighter and moving her hand over his bulge, making him grind against her hand.

He pulls away completely, needing to fuck her, and removes his sweats to release his aching cock. He notices her eyes widen at the size, and god she’s so small she must think he can’t even fit inside her, but instead she moans at the sight with a small _oh my._ He’s pulling on the condom as fast and carefully as he can, trying not to fumble. He positions her at the very edge of the counter, rubbing himself against her.

"Please don't tease me anymore, Osamu." And hearing his name come out of her sweet mouth has him slowly pushing into her, still teasing her. He swears he almost comes from how tight she is that he has to pause for a moment so she can get used to it and he doesn’t waste the last condom. Deep breathes, he chants in his head before he starts fucking into her slowly, going as deep as he can into her small body.

Throwing his head back, he moans, “Shit, Yachi how are this tight?”

The warmth she gives off on his cock is too much and not enough all at once that he starts to increase his pace, kissing her to drink in the moans she’s releasing. Her scent fucking radiates through the room, he loves it all. “Osamu,” she’s gripping his shoulder, while moving a hand into his hair, “Please, please call me Hitoka.”

And god he’s going to lose it at this point. “Fuck, _Hitoka_ ,” he moans, moving faster. She tries to turn her head and not look at him, too shy and embarrassed at her current state, but he places his hand at her cheek, moving her, “Look at me, Hitoka. Don’t look away, baby. Look at whose making you feel this good.”

She looks so beautiful like this, looking at him with wide eyes as moaning, completely fucked as he continues to quicken his pace. Minutes later she’s coming for the second time on his cock and he follows close behind, unable to stop from the tight heat around his cock. Gripping the base of the condom, he pulls out, taking it off and tossing it. Looking back at Yachi, he can’t believe this just happened. They’re both sweating and he can tell she’s drained. He goes to her, lifting her bridal style.

“Do you wanna take a bath and stay the night?”

Shyly, she nods and lets herself be carried so they can take a warm bath together. Even if they're both drained, he still manages to get off her off as she leans against his chest while he fingers her through the water. When she's fully exhausted, they pass out while he holds her, drinking in that same, sweet scent.

\---

A few days later, he gets an angry text from Atsumu.

From Atsumu:

**Did you fuck Yachi? She’s here to work on another project with us and can’t even look at me! Omi is blaming me for this!**

From Osamu

**Sounds fake af.**

\---

Sex with Hitoka becomes a regular thing, but they never put a label on what they're doing, even though she's spending the night at least 3 times a week and has work clothes in his closet and her skincare products take up all the space on his bathroom counter. Even if they're not officially together, it doesn't stop either of them from posting photos of each other on their stories or cute mirror photos when they're out drinking. He starts to notice little things about her, like takes out mushrooms in her food, enjoys accessories that are small and dainty like her and will pretend she's not stealing his old shirts to wear at her house even though he's found at least five of them while using her laundry machine. There are other things that are more obvious, like how when she's stressed, she'll start to overthink everything and her hands will shake in an effort to stop from scratching at herself. Sometimes he'll hold her hands in his to help, holding her against his chest until she calms down and falls asleep.

These things don't go away that fast, despite taking her medication and sometimes she'll wake up in the middle of the night, in a crying panic. In those moments, he feels so helpless, wishing he could take that pain away. Instead he brings her into his chest, kissing her tears away and runs his fingers through her hair. But that help goes both ways.

Hitoka brings a comfort in his life that he had been missing since he came to Tokyo. They go out on small dates to IKEA so she can get furniture, which they build together, and she has to calm him down because everything is in Swedish. Sometimes they stop by a local convenience store so they can look at the magazines with advertisements she’s made when they’re released. She’s a type of sweet he’s not used to in contrast to his life back in Hyogo, where everything was loud and rough, despite being such a small place in comparison to Tokyo.

And he starts to think that he isn’t enough for her because he doesn’t speak as formally as she does in public, or dress as nicely even when they’re just at his place watching a movie. She’s college educated, an upcoming designer in a world he knows nothing about, and he’s a nobody from Hyogo who barely graduated high school. There’s a million restaurants in this country, not all of them stand the test of time, while she has a valued skill set that will take anywhere she chooses. But she’s intuitive and makes him fight those feelings.

“You know, I used to think I wasn’t good enough for a lot of things, but even the side character in a play still has its part to do something great, even if we think we’re no one special.” She rubs her hand on his arm, which a month ago would not have happened. It definitely took time for her to warm up to him and get comfortable. “You have the confidence in yourself to create amazing food and expand to a new territory. I think you’re playing your part well.”

He doesn’t really get it, but somehow it makes him feel better. While they both know this isn’t going to last because he eventually has to go back to Osaka, where he wants to be, and she wants to go work oversees in the next year, he is going to cherish his time with her until he has to leave. And while they break it off sooner than he expected, they stay friends, not wanting to give up each others company in a city they're both strangers to. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/tommymangos is where i look at memes


End file.
